Sesshomaru's Hiccups
by MostlyxShortxStories
Summary: One-shot sequel to Rin's Hiccups. Read Rin's Hiccups first if you want it to make sense. Otherwise, enjoy!


Me: Nothing, absolutely NOTHING...

Sesshomaru: Woman! Just get on w- *hiccup*...*blank stare* O.o

Me: Hehehehe. You were saying? :D

Sesshomaru: GET ON WITH THE DAMN THING! *hiccup*

Me: I don't know Sesshy, you shouldn't act that way. I _am _in control, remember? Oh  
the things I could do to you in this story ;)

Sesshomaru:...

Me: There. We have an understanding. Nothing is mine :)

* * *

Rin stared at her lord in amazement. Fear and awe dancing in her eyes. Did her great Lord Sesshomaru just...hiccup? She wondered what kind of effect it would have on him, since he was obviously so scared when _she _had the hiccups.

Inuyasha's group also stared at Sesshomaru. They were scared of his reactions, not knowing if he would break into a fit of rage or...run and hide like a little bitch again. They all burst out laughing at that thought, while Sesshomaru stared _them _down. Deep inside, he was frightened, as the jumping coughs were now attacking _him._ Kagome had already explained to him what hiccups were, but he still felt threatened.

This would not sit well with the great Lord Sesshomaru. He wanted to hide his fear from the humans and hanyou, but they already knew about his fear. So he just stood there, and it took everything inside of him to not go running deep inside the forest, whimpering and looking for comfort.

'_This_ Sesshomaru needs comfort from no one!', he thought to himself, but he didn't know what to do. As he was thinking of a way to get rid of them, Inuyasha went up to him, put his hand on his shoulder, looked deep into his eyes, and said, "Sesshomaru, don't worry. We'll get through this _together_". Sarcasm dripped off his tongue, as Inuyasha's eyes were twinkling and his mouth already forming into a small smile. The others laughed even harder at that comment. Sesshomaru just let it slide. He didn't want to fight today, but most of all, he didn't want to anger the jumping coughs anymore than they already were, because the jumping coughs were sharp when they came out, and they _hurt._

"Okay, now we need to think of a way to scare Sesshomaru!", said Kagome finally, and all the group whined in protest.

"But Kagome! He sounds so funny! And his looks are just hilarious!", Shippo cried out.

"Now now Shippo, it isn't nice to say things like that about him, even though its true", Kagome responded, with eyes closed, hand on hip, and the other hand pointing at Shippo. Her face was red with trying to contain her laughter, however.

It seemed that today, Sango and Miroku had a demonic fit of laughter, because they just rolled, literally _rolled, _on the ground with laughter. The way Kagome looked when she made her last statement, and the look of horror on Sesshomaru's face was just _priceless._

Inuyasha finally got the group quiet, motioned them over, and very quietly so Sesshomaru wouldn't hear them, said, "I got an idea of how to scare Sesshomaru. Rin, this involves you too." Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru also trying to get into the huddle to see what they were doing, but Inuyasha stopped him. "No doggie", he said to him, and he tapped him on his nose. "Go away. Mark your territory or somethin." Sesshomaru stared at him for a minute then walked off. When he finally was far enough away, Inuyasha began the plan. They would pretend that Rin was dead, and call for Sesshomaru's help. In realization of her death, he would become scared and the hiccups would go away! Their plan would work out great.

And thus the plan began.

Rin let out an ear piercing scream, and Sesshomaru went running to rescue her. When he got to where Rin was, he was overcome with fear and hatred and rage. Rin was lying on the floor, and a big scary black bubble with green flames was surrounding her. Sesshomaru went after the bubble, not knowing that it was Shippo. Shippo cried out in terror, and realizing that Sesshomaru was really going to kill him, he disappeared. Sesshomaru stared at where he vanished, but then remembered Rin, and ran once again to her side. The child was barely breathing, and he held her in his lap and began to cry. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go, and said in a loving, and soothing voice, "Rin, I'm sorry I could not protect you, but please don't leave me. I can't live without you. I...love you. Rin! Please! Come back to me!". Just then, Rin opened her eyes and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, your hiccups are gone", and smiled really wide. The group came out laughing at Sesshomaru, telling him that it was all a joke and that it worked, and started teasing him for what he had said to Rin. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, smiled, and his mouth began to twitch. He set Rin down carefully, and opened his eyes. They were now red with fury.

"Oh shit", said Inuyasha. "He didn't think it was that funny. RUN!" The group ran away from Sesshomaru, scared but still laughing like idiots.

And Sesshomaru chased them all around the field, screaming and shouting curses at them. "You will all pay for what you did! You filthy humans!"

"Shouldn't you be telling Rin how much you..._loo-oo-ve herrrr_?", Inuyasha retorted. The group kept laughing as Sesshomaru kept chasing. Jaken appeared, wondering what the hell was going on. Sesshomaru spotted him, and in all his rage and fury, chased after him and slammed him down with a rock.

Rin stood watching at a distance. She couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of everyone.


End file.
